Here We Go Again
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: All of this could have been avoided if Fran hadn't pawned off his senpai's crown. BelxFran


Uh, yeah. So I was working on the third chapter for _The Diamond in the Midden_ when -this- popped into my head and started screaming '_write me, write me!'_ and really, who was I to say no to a plot bunny? Well, I think it turned out pretty well; it's my first time _ever_ writing in first person, so...let me know what you think. It was a whole different way of writing; a little hard, because I was limited to only Fran's thoughts and ideas, but I liked writing this way. And since this is my 'first time', I guess is what you could call it, I would really appreciate some critique and criticism. You can be brutal if it was awful. Go ahead. I'm a big girl.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. There was no profit coming out of this plot line. The only thing that came out of this was the leaving of the little voices in my head. ...not _those_ kinds of voices. Those stopped coming to me a _looong_ time ago.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was incredibly wrong.

I poked my head around the corner of the wall and scanned the area. _No sign of him. All is clear_. I pulled my head back and quickly made a mad dash for my room. Once inside, I locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. _Made it._

After assuring that all of the windows were locked and secure, and that my Bel-proof windows were still in their place, I made my way to my bed and proceeded to collapse onto it. Today had been awful. Not awful in the sense that I'd been made into a living pin cushion, but awful in the way that Bel-senpai was not acting normal. At all. He hadn't stabbed me once; that was highly unusual.

Well, I guess his cause for not stabbing me is the fact that we are 'dating', and the Gay-boy peacock says that you do not stab your boyfriend.

Yep. You got it.

I am Prince the Ripper's boyfriend.

Not that I want to be, of course.

...

You see, it all started the day I pawned off my senpai's tiara. It was small, flimsy, with an apparently really rare jewel imbedded in it. It sold for a very high price. Now, I know that Bel-senpai never lets anyone touch his 'precious man-tiara' but I accomplished the impossible.

It was relatively easy to do as well.

Really, it was: First, I spiked his dinner and his drink...plus his dessert (one can never be too careful when planning an assault on a Varia member), then once he was asleep, I knocked him in the head with a frying pan (three times for good measure), and then took his tiara to a pawn shop.

See? Easy.

When the peacock found out (how he did, I will never know), he was surprised to find out that I was still alive.

To be completely honest here, I was surprised too. But I had been desperate. Do you think that working for the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad gives you health and dental insurance?

Nope.

And I _really_ needed a dental visit.

...badly.

On my last mission, they guy Bel-senpai and I had to kill didn't snuff it without a fight The guy, after he lost the ability to use his limbs, flopped all over the place to avoid senpai's knives (Bel nicknamed him Fish). Anyway, I ended up having to hold him down so that Bel-senpai could finish him off, but the jerk punched me. It didn't hurt, but he succeeded in knocking out one of my fillings, and with my paycheck a dental visit was out of the question.

You don't get paid much to kill people, these days. In fact, it is rather frowned upon. It's sad, really.

Well, it took an hour for my moron of a senpai to discover that his girl-crown was missing. With all of that hair on his head it's a wonder he even found out at all. He went on a killing rampage trying to find it. Eventually, after he had threatened everyone in the Varia mansion, he cornered me in the living room and told me that he knew I'd sold off his crown.

I swore then to kill Lussuria. The guy was a pansy when it came to interrogation and torture. He needed to grow a set. A couple of sets.

I figured that since he already knew I'd nothing to lose and told him the truth; that I'd pawned off his crown, and then I told him how I got the crown off of his body. By now, almost everyone in the Varia was watching (Xanxus had even made an appearance).

This was where things got weird.

Normally, Bel would smirk, take out his knife, and slaughter the person who had annoyed him. I had expected my moron senpai to kill me (everyone else thought he was going to off me, too). Instead, Bel hugged me.

Yeah, _hugged._

As in human contact.

With _me_. A peasant frog.

If things couldn't get even more odd, he complimented me. He told me that what I'd done was so incredibly brave that even Mammon would not have done it.

He said I was braver then Mammon. That was like saying I was god.

And then everything went to hell in a Bel-basket:

He kissed me.

On my lips.

I would have passed out, if not for the fact that Bel-senpai was gnawing on my tongue and half of the Varia did the job for me.

After our kiss he told me I was 'his' and disappeared.

No one (except for Lussuria) has had the balls to talk to me since.

All of the Varia assassins are freaking pansies.

With a sigh, I turned over on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was plain and boring, much like my life had been before all of the mafia stuff had happened. I mean, I had been a very happy orphan living off of the streets and stealing for a living; and then my Master had to come along and ruin it by saying that I had talent as an illusionist and that I should let him teach me.

And then the pineapple vanished for a couple of days and I was almost kidnapped by two deranged psychos. It was a laugh, watching them try to get past my illusions. I mean, just because you have a chain saw doesn't mean that it will cut through my illusion.

Speaking of chain saws, I like them. I killed my first person with a chain saw...

By accident, of course.

...maybe.

God, I hate life. I've never really had one, so I can't see all of the hype about 'loving life' and 'living life to the fullest'.

As long as I can have my do-nut on do-nut Thursday, I will be fine. I can keep going. Do-nuts make the world go round, and duct-tape holds it all together.

Duct-tape.

I like duct-tape.

Fran is a supporter of duct-tape.

It keeps victims from screaming.

Duct-tape is awesome. It really is. If I wasn't an assassin or an illusionist, I would have been in the duct-tape business. That's why we are all on this planet: to make more duct-tape.

"Froggy..."

Oh, shit. I forgot to Bel-proof my door, too.

Damn.

I sat up in bed, cursing my ability to zone out randomly. See, I'm good at looking emotionless because I figured that a plain and emotionless face is the bet face to cover up for me when I zone out. The 'no-emotions and mono-tone voice' thing just came with it, I guess.

"Ushishishi. I can hear you breathing, Frog."

Is it possible to still live and not breathe? It's a shame that breathing is what keeps us alive. It's so boring and _not _interesting. It's not exactly a conversation starter. Why can't something more exciting keep us alive? Like chewing gum? At least you can entertain yourself with it. You can blow bubbles, make popping sounds, and irritate the person sitting next to you.

See? Way more exciting than breathing.

"You know, Froggy, you really suck at playing hide-and-seek."

Shit.

See what I mean? I zone out fast. My parents (before they abandoned me) used to say that I have ADLAT. Aka Attention Deficit Look At That!

And yet I'm a good assassin. Odd.

I was suddenly tackled to the ground, Bel-senpai on top of me and pinning my head into the carpet.

Hi, Carpet.

_Sniff..._

Boy, am I glad I cleaned you last week!

"Ushishishi. You lose, Froggy."

"I didn't know that we were playing a game, senpai."

My senpai laughed and got up. I turned around to look up at him. "Ushishi. Lussuria says that we need to spend time together."

"And that involves tackling me?"

"The Prince couldn't resist." He moved slightly to the left and I was able to see my door.

He'd split it in two.

How had I not heard that? Oh yeah, I was zoning out. I need to stop doing that.

...nah. I'm not going to stop zoning out any time soon. It's too fun.

Bel-senpai yawned. "Luss says that we need to go on a date."

As if.

"Ushishishi. And since the Prince is a gentleman, he will take the Frog out."

Why do I get the feeling that Lussuria had sat Bel down and had a long talk with him on the subject? "Do you even know _how_ to take someone out in a way that is not related to killing?"

Bel-senpai opened his mouth-

-and promptly froze.

I thought so.

"The Prince has had sex a lot."

What. The. Fuck?

How is that even related? I did not need to know that information! Who would ever have sex with him?

...was he...good at it?

No, bad Fran, bad! Do not think about him that way. He's a fake and fallen, moron of a senpai. You hate him.

There. That's better.

I felt Bel grab my hand in a death grip. "Ushishishi. Come on, Frog." And he began to lead me out of my room.

I paused by the door. "You broke my door..."

"Ushishishi. It was locked."

"But it was my door..."

"Ushishi."

I _liked_ that door. It blocked out the sound of Squalo and Xanxus going at it at night, and the pervert's sobbing and moaning (I don't know why he moans. I never _want_ to know why he moans.), and peacock's consistent giggling when he watches his TV shows.

I'm going to miss that door.

Bel led me into the living room and sat me on the couch. "Uh, senpai?"

He then walked over to his chair and pulled out his knives.

"Senpai, what are you do-"

_Stab._

Great... It's target practice time. This will be fun...

Yes, I am sarcastic, thank you.

Thought that you would have noticed that by now...

[][][][][][][][]

By the time Lussuria had walked into the room, we'd been there for over an hour; Bel-senpai was still tossing his knives at me (I had six stuck in my back, two in my hat, and one in my shoulder), and I was reading a book. I like books. They keep my mind off of ideas such as 'manslaughter of the Varia', 'manslaughter' in general, 'decapitation', 'cremation', 'bunnies', and other wonderful topics.

I was reading _Silence of the Lambs._

Don't look at me like that!

...I'm not weird...

Lussuria put down the flower pot he was holding and stared at us. "What are you doing?"

Bel-senpai laughed, tossing another knife at my head; I hunched my back slightly and the knife soared over my head. "Ushishishi. The Prince is on his date with the Frog."

Lussuria stared at me; I gave him the most boring look I could muster. I was tired, and putting emotions on my face took a lot of effort. "Bel, honey. I don't think that this is what I had in mind when I said that you needed to take Fran-chan on a date."

Yup. I was right. Lussuria had given Bel _the talk._ And not _that_ talk.

Perverts.

Bel stopped tossing his knives. "We're spending time together."

Lussuria sighed. "I meant out- like go to a movie or something."

Bel put his knife down. I could actually hear him think. Suddenly his head popped up. "I got it!"

He stood up and reached for my arm. I let him have it, seeing as I didn't see an escape point anywhere near.

"I will take the Frog to a movie. A good movie. One with lots'a blood!"

Dear god. What have I ever done to make you screw me like this? I think I need to file an official complaint. Where would I do that?

Before I could so much as utter a sound other than 'uh', Bel-senpai was dragging me out of the Varia mansion and along the street, laughing manically and getting weird looks from passers-by. I sighed in defeat. Maybe I should just go with this. I've never been on a date before. Maybe this would be fun?

[][][][][][][][]

I lied.

This was not fun. Not one bit.

Dating was not fun. I never wanted to do it again.

Bel-senpai was sitting next to me, eating popcorn and occasionally tossing it at the person sitting in front of us. He was also paying attention to the movie. I, however, was not.

"Oh, _oh! _Take me! Take me _now!_"

"I will, baby, I will."

God, I wanted to choke and die on my own vomit.

Do people actually have sex in movie theaters now?

...don't answer that. I don't want to know.

...who am I talking to?

...I'm crazy. I hate you, senpai.

I feel better.

Bel tossed the last of the popcorn and sighed. "The Prince is bored."

I tried to ignore the scream coming from the screen; girl number thirty-nine had just gotten her body ripped in two and the man who had killed her was now eating her arm. "You're...bored."

"Ushishishi. This movie is tame."

Now, said girl-killer was tracking down her boyfriend with a chainsaw; he caught up to the boy and proceeded to saw his head off. Blood spattered everywhere, and the killer began to laugh evilly.

Tame. This move is apparently tame.

"You're crazy."

A knife appeared under my neck as my senpai leaned over me. "Entertain me."

"Say 'please'."

_Stab_.

"Fine. How do you want to be...entertained?"

He kissed me.

Oh, like that, eh?

After a few seconds of lip-to-lip contact, he seemed to get bored again. Uh oh... I tired to hide a flush as he jammed his tongue into my mouth and began moaning.

Moaning.

Bel-senpai bit my tongue and gave out a muffled snicker as I gasped. Really, who _wouldn't _gasp when someone bites their tongue? One, it's sudden, and two, it _hurts_. I don't care how tough you say you are. I don't react to pain; give me to the guy on the screen killing people and I promise that I won't scream like that little eight year-old did when he found his big sister strung up in a tree. But wow, did that hurt! Bel must have bit hard enough to draw blood, because he was sucking on my tongue now- actually, that felt pretty good- and smirking into the kiss.

Smug bastard.

We continued to kiss until someone reached over and poked Bel on the back. Growling slightly, Bel pulled away and turned to face the person who had dared to touch him. I felt a little slice of pity for the poor -and very much dead- soul only to have that pity turned into ash when I noticed it was the male of the couple who had been having sex right behind us.

The male frowned at us. "Listen, I have nothing against homosexuals, but could you stop? It's disgusting and disturbing, and my girlfriend and I don't want to hear you moaning while we are _trying _to watch a movie."

His girlfriend cuddled close to her dead boyfriend and gave him the soppiest look I'd ever see given. "You tell them, honey."

Yes, you tell us _honey. _You tell those bad, _bad_ people to stop kissing so you can continue to procreate on the popcorn covered floor of the dollar theater.

Did I mention that we were at a _dollar_ theater? The 'gentleman' Prince the Ripper is a cheap date.

Bel was looking at them with a confused look on his face. I mentally groaned. See, that face of his isn't one of 'I don't understand why they said that to us' looks. It's one of 'Which way am I going to kill you'. _That _type of confusion. He cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly. "Huh," he said.

Uh oh. One syllable. I looked around for the nearest emergency exit sign. It was only a few feet away; with any luck, I could take Bel-senpai and get out of here before these two idiots dug themselves an even deeper grave.

The man nodded curtly at Bel. "Thank you. If you continue to practice that kind of abnormality, you will not be happy in life. You need a woman to be happy; that way you can have children," he said, placing a hand on his girlfriend's stomach. The girl giggled.

Oh shit. That girl was preggers.

Bel's mouth had closed, and the corners of his lips were inching up into a smile. If it turned into an all out 'murder' grin, there would be nothing I could do to stop him from killing them.

Unless I stripped and began to have sex with him then and there.

But I really didn't want to do that.

...maybe.

"Uh, Bel-senpai..."

The girl adopted a horrified look. "That kid is your kouhai? Ugh!"

The grin became a murder grin.

Looks like I'm going to have to do something desperate.

"Bel-senpai," I called, before yanking him close to me and planting an opened mouth kiss on his lips. He immediately relaxed; his right hand came around my waist and pulled me closer while his left hand dropped the knife he'd been holding to grasp my shoulder. The two love-birds behind us saw the knife, screamed -the male sounding more girl-y than his girlfriend- and bolted out of the theater. Bel didn't notice. He continued to kiss me with a passion I had only seen when he was killing someone.

I tried not to think that his passion for me and his passion for death were the same thing. It just felt odd.

When I was sure that we were the only ones in the theater room, I pushed slightly on Bel's shoulder. He grunted and pushed me farther down onto the seat, his tongue going deeper down my throat. I tried shaking his shoulders. He ignored my attempts and proceeded to lay his entire body on top of mine.

Okay, I had indulged him long enough.

I bit his tongue. Hard.

Only, it didn't have the affect I had wanted it to have. Bel seemed to melt on top of me, and his body collapsed fully onto mine.

Great. Now I made him even _more_ horny.

Eventually he pulled back, both of us gasping for air. "Se-...senpai," I breathed. "You didn't...need to keep kissing...me like that. They'd already left."

Bel smirked down at me. "Ushishishi."

Why wasn't he a little bit flushed? I mean, that was _the_ most intense make-out session I'd ever had (not to mention the it was the _only_ make-out session I'd ever had) and I knew that I, the emotionless, mono-toned illusionist, was flushed. Hell, I may have even been blushing! But, he just looked very, very smug and very, very satisfied. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Ushishishi. We missed the end of the movie."

I leaned up slightly to look over the tops of the seats in front of us. The credits were indeed rolling. Oh well! Movie was done, date was done. I sat up as best as I could with Bel-senpai on top of me. "Thank you for the date, senpai. We should be going now."

I tried to get out of the seat, but Bel held me down. What did he want now?

"Ushishishi. Stupid Froggy. The date is not done."

It's not? But the movie was done, we'd made out -damn, that had been better than I'd thought- What else was there to do?

My stomach made a very loud growling sound and we both stared down at it. Oh yeah...oops. I'd forgotten to eat dinner.

Again.

I wasn't very good with the whole 'you must eat food' thing. No wonder I'm so thin.

Bel smirked at me. "Looks like we are going to get food. And since I'm a gentleman _and_ a Prince, I'll treat you."

Eh, what the hell. It couldn't be that bad.

Could it?

[][][][][][][][]

I should have listened to my inner voice. The one that was saying 'No, Fran! Don't go with him! It's a trap!'

Stupid Bel-senpai, leaving me with the tab. I'm not rich, like him. I don't have money, like him. I'd pawned off his crown so I could visit the _dentist_. Does that make it clear on how poor I am? One would think that it would. But, oh no. Not to my _stupid_, _idiotic_, _moronic, thickheaded, dense _so-called boyfriend!

_..._I'm not being very clear here.

So, he'd taken me out to eat at this nice restaurant. Italian, of course. Since we live in Italy, there is hardly _any _chance to get Italian food; it's such a rare delicacy. I'd been ecstatic to find out that he was taking me to the place with the _best_ Italian food.

Yes, I'm being sarcastic again. Deal with it.

So, after he'd ordered almost all of the items on the menu (including the desserts) and had eaten almost all of them, leaving me to a piece of chicken, some salad, a roll, and ice-cream, he tells me that he has to go to the bathroom, leaves and never comes back.

I had to take out a loan from my bank to pay the stupid bill he'd left. I'm going to be in debt for the rest of my life. Some gentleman he is.

To make matters worse, it's freaking _cold_ out, and, being the 'gentleman' that he is, Bel-senpai took my jacket from me when we'd entered the restaurant. He'd also taken it with him into the 'bathroom'. Why he'd done that, I'll never know. Why? Because I'm not going to ask.

Stupid Bel-senpai and his idiocy.

Sighing, I began to make my way over the park that I knew was near. I'd always loved this park. It was a quiet place, one where I had visited a lot when I'd first joined the Varia. Even though I'm an expert at being emotionless (I should start a class: how to bottle all of your emotions up and not let them out), it hurt -a lot- when I was referred to as 'the Replacement'. Somehow, though, I think that they have it in their heads that I'm not the replacement. I'm Fran. No one else.

When I reached the park I made my way over to my favorite swing and sat down. This swing let me go the highest without feeling like it was going to give out. I loved to be in the air; it made me feel like I was free. Free to go where I wanted to go. To a place where I was just Fran, not the assassin, nor the illusionist, and most certainly not the Replacement.

I was about to begin swinging when I heard someone call out my name. I looked up to see Tsunayoshi walking towards me. I got off the swing and moved over to him. "Hello, Sawada."

He smiled at me; he was alone, which surprised me a great deal. Being the Tenth usually meant he was never without his guards. "Hello, Fran. How are you today?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like I was going to tell him all about my 'wonderful' day. He grimaced while smiling. "I understand. Mine is going like that as well."

I cocked my head to the side. What can I say? I'm a man of few words.

Tsuna sighed. "I'm supposed to be on a double date with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

I looked around; they were nowhere to be seen. Tsuna sighed again. "They scared my date off- this girl I'd never even met before," he shrugged. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I decided to actually talk to him. He was, after all, my _real_ boss. "I'm on a date."

He looked shocked. I tried not to feel insulted. It didn't work. "Wi-with who?"

"Bel-senpai."

He blinked at me. "Uh... I don't see him."

"He ditched me."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

I sat back down on the swing. "Don't be. I'm not."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but at that moment Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared and called out to him. He smiled. "Good bye, Fran," he said as he walked to them.

Sure. _Good_ bye. Like any 'good bye's' are actually _good_.

I think that I must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing I remember was waking up in someone's arms. Looking up, I realized it was Bel.

"Oh, _you._"

"Ushishishi. The Prince found the Frog asleep on the swing. I even took a picture."

Damn, blackmail. "Put me down, senpai," I said, wriggling slightly for emphasis. Bel only gripped me tighter.

"Nope. The Prince has a surprise for the Frog."

Uh oh. What could this be? A million ideas popped into my head, each worse than the ones previous. "Senpai," I whined. There. I'd added some emotion. Bel couldn't ignore that-

"Ushishishi."

-or he could. He could very well ignore that. Stupid senpai.

He carried me for twenty-two minutes and thirty-six seconds straight. Yes, I counted. I was bored. You would be too if you only had the chest of one Prince the Ripper to look at.

...okay, so maybe I wasn't _that_ bored.

When we reached a hill he put me down and began to climb it. Curious, I followed him. When I reached to top, I found him sitting on a blanket and he patting the ground next to him.

He was up to something. He was definitely up to something.

But what?

"Ushishishi. Sit Froggy. The Prince promises not to bite- for now."

Since I really didn't have a choice, I sat down next to him. "What are we doing here, senpai?"

Bel shushed me (how rude!) and pointed ahead of him. Sitting so close to him, I noticed that his crown was on his head, sitting there happily. I stared at it. "Senpai has his crown back."

Bel put his arm around my shoulders. "Ushishishi. I found the guy who had bought it and took it back."

When we got home I was pretty sure that if I turned on the news I would see a broadcast about some random person being killed in a dark alleyway with lots of knife and stab wounds. Sometimes, Bel really doesn't surprise me.

A flash of light caught my eye and turned to see explosions happening a couple hundred feet away. Bel was staring at them, an actual smile on his face. I stared at them too. They weren't fireworks. They were-

"Where did you get the dynamite, senpai?"

"Ushishishi. The Prince ran into the bomb freak a little while ago and asked to borrow some. He gave them to me."

I sighed and leaned up against him, watching the bursts of flame and listening to the -surprisingly- calming 'boom' sounds. Bel jerked slightly as I rested my head against his shoulder before letting his arm rest on my waist. "This is...nice, Bel-senpai."

His smile grew to dominate the lower part of his face.

I closed my eyes and listened to the explosions.

"_...help!...-elp!"_

My eyes popped open. I did not just hear what I thought I'd heard. Lifting my head, I turned to face Bel. "Senpai," I said slowly. "Who is in that mixture of bombs?"

He let himself lay down on the ground, his arms resting behind his head. "Ushishishi. No one!"

However, he betrayed himself when his hand went to touch the crown on his forehead. I sighed. Looked like the night wasn't over yet.

[][][][][][][][]

"Thank you, doctor. Really."

"No, thank _you_. If you two hadn't been passing by, this man would have died."

I nodded at the doctor, feigning concern. "Of course."

The doctor smiled at me and Bel. "If only there were more outstanding citizens like you in the world."

I hid a smirk and stepped harshly on my senpai's foot when he began to snicker. He winced and hobbled out of my way. "I just didn't want him to get hurt."

The doctor nodded once before returning to his work. With a sigh, I grabbed Bel's hand and dragged him out of the E.R.

Once we were outside I turned to face him. "Really?"

Bel laughed. "He had bought my crown. He needed to be punished."

"I'm the one who sold it; he didn't do anything wrong. If there was anyone that you needed to punish, it would be me."

Please tell me I didn't just say that...

Bel smirked down at me.

I guess I _did _just say that.

He leaned forward and, with breath that tickled my ear, he whispered, "Good Frog, for volunteering."

He pulled me forward and into a bruising kiss. _Well, _I thought, _maybe this night wasn't so bad after all._

[][][][][][][][]

The next morning I woke up early to the feeling of someone rubbing my stomach gently. I turned to face Bel, who was smirking beside me. "Morning," I said, stuffing back a yawn.

He grinned more. "Ushishi. Morning, Fran."

...That was a new development.

I turned to him fully and buried my face into his neck. Man, was I sore. I'd never been that sore in my life before...

...except maybe for that one time, when my Maser was training me to use 'real' illusions and he made me run that one military course where I had to duck a lot...

Anyway, I was sore, and I could tel Bel-senpai was proud.

Smug bastard.

With a smile, he buried his face in my hair. "Did the Froggy like his punishment?"

An evil glint in my head woke up.

If this was my 'punishment', then maybe I should sell more of Bel's stuff more often. "Yes, I did."

He pulled me into a kiss, and as he did I had a sudden thought. I didn't need to steal his stuff to get my 'punishments'. He was my boyfriend. And I need to be completely honest here:

I was pretty happy with that.

* * *

Yeah...-shuffles feet- the end was pretty cheesy, but I feel good about it. Anyway, there it is! Let me know what you thought, please!

Lots of love and sugary goodness,

UO


End file.
